El festival
by Sharmylia
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome estan juntos en el festival pero un maligno plan los separará... MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!
1. El festival

Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fanfinction y espero que les guste... propósito ninguno de estos personajes so míos.  
  
El Festival Cap.1  
  
Kagome despertó temprano esa mañana. Se encontraba en su casa, en su cómoda cama, pero lejos de Inuyasha y sus amigos. Dejó la nostalgia y se preparó para ir a su preparatoria, ya que últimamente no había podido concentrarse en sus estudios. Luego bajó a desayunar. - Buenos días - saludó animadamente a su familia. - Buenos días hermana - la saludó Sota con una gran sonrisa. - dinos Kagome, hoy no iras a la época antigua, porque he averiguado unas enfermedades muy buenas para excusarte en tu escuela - dijo su abuelo. - Por favor abuelo, - suspiró Kagome - he decidido quedarme solo por hoy.  
  
- es una lástima - dijo su madre - pensé que te quedarías para el festival de mañana hija, ya sabes el del Sábado, solo se celebra anualmente. - ¿El festival?... ¡lo había olvidado! - recordó sorprendida Kagome. - también se te olvidó la hora - bromeó Sota indicando el reloj. - ¡Ahhh, se me hizo muy tarde! - gritó levantándose de la mesa, recogió y lavó todo lo que ocupo en el desayuno - ¡Adiós!  
  
Ella había olvidado completamente el festival, bueno era natural que eso hubiera pasado ya que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo eliminando y luchando contra demonios y recolectando fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Estaba pensando en eso cuando entraba a su salón. -¡Kagome! - la saludó una muchacha - que bueno que estas bien. -¡ Amigas! - las reconoció Kagome al darse vuelta - hace tiempo de no las veía. - Es verdad, es bueno saber que tu fiebre porcina bajó - dijo una de ellas. - ¿Fiebre porcina? Mi abuelo dice las enfermedades más extrañas - pensó Kagome. - Dinos Kagome, estarás bien para el festival del Sábado - preguntó Yuki. Kagome meditó un poco, el festival era algo que desde que vivía en el templo nunca había faltado y aunque ella viajara a la época antigua no tenía que romper su compromiso con él. - Por supuesto que iré- contestó ella - ¿ y ustedes irán? - sí - asintieron las tres. - Hola Higurashi- la saludó un joven que abrió la puerta de su salón. - Houyo - lo reconoció Kagome - buenos días. - Invítalo al festival... - susurró una de sus amigas. - ¿Qué sucede Higurashi? - preguntó Houyo. - Ella se pregunta si te gustaría ir al festival de su templo- le consultó Yuki. - Me encantaría ir - contestó Houyo - ¿ es el sábado? - Sí - asintió Kagome sonrojada y molesta con Yuki. - Yo te venía a invitar al cine pero el festival suena más divertido, entonces nos vemos el sábado -se despidió alegremente Houyo. - Así se hace Kagome, el joven Houyo es mil veces mejor que ese chico violento que te gusta. - ¿Se refiere a Inuyasha?... ¡ es verdad¡ ¿qué haré? Hice planes para el sábado, se supone que ese día ir a la época antigua - pensó preocupa kagome - tendré que ir a disculparme con todos porque yo estoy decidida a que darme aquí.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este lo hice corto para publicarlo lo antes posible, espero que esta introducción haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Inuyasha así que estén atentos. Manden reviws 


	2. La llegada de Inuyasha

Esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfinction y espero que les guste... recuerdo al lector que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.  
  
El Festival  
  
CAP.2  
Después de la escuela Kagome fue directamente al pozo, para hablar con sus amigos...  
¿¡Cómo que te demorarás más tiempo!?- le gritó Inuyasha.  
El Sábado habrá un festival en mi templo - explicó tranquilamente ella.  
¿Un festival? - preguntó Shippo que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Kagome - ¿Y qué es eso?  
Sí, una vez al año en mi templo celebramos la llegada del invierno con un festival, la gente se reúne y se divierten jugando o vendiendo recuerdos o comida - explicó Kagome.  
  
Eso suena muy agradable - dijo Sango que sostenía a Kirara n sus brazos.  
  
Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos en encontrar los fragmentos de la pela, no en celebraciones de las estaciones del año - objetó como siempre Inuyasha.  
  
Yo nunca he faltado al festival desde que vivo en el templo, y este año no será la excepción - se defendió Kagome subiendo su tono de voz.  
  
Pero... - insistía Inuyasha obstinadamente.  
  
Inuyasha... - interrumpió el monje Miroku - creo que no debemos interferir con las tradiciones de la señorita Kagome, después de todo ella nos hace un favor ayudándonos a recolectar los fragmentos.  
  
Monje Miroku no cabe duda que usted es una persona muy compresiva - dijo extremadamente agradecida Kagome.  
  
Pues no me importa, tú no te quedarás en tu tiempo y punto - ordenó Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome ya se fue - dijo Sango para que él dejara de hablar solo.  
  
¿ Ya se fue? - Preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha - ¡Kagome por qué siempre me dejas hablando solo!.  
  
Lugo de volver al su tiempo, Kagome salió del pozo y se fue tranquila a su casa.  
  
Ahora que ellos lo saben me preocuparé solamente en pasarla bien - suspiró kagome. Mañana se celebraría el festival y ella estaría ahí.  
  
Ese Sábado había desde muy temprano mucha actividad en el templo. Kagome conocía a casi todos los comerciantes ya que ella desde muy pequeña veía como armaban los puestos.  
  
Con esto es un festival - dijo un muchacho sentado en la rama de un árbol.  
  
¡Inuyasha! - Gritó Kagome - ¿ Qué haces aquí?  
  
Como tu no iras a reunir los fragmentos de la perla, pense que lo mejor sería venir a averiguar que es tan importante para que no fueras - contestó él bajando del árbol.  
  
¡ Ven ahora! - Le ordenó Kagome tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su casa - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre venir, y si alguien te hubiera visto!?  
  
Oye hermana - dijo Sota que estaba con Buyo en los brazos.  
  
¿Qué sucede Sota? - Preguntó Kagome deteniéndose junto con Inuyasha.  
  
¿Por qué caminas con el muchacho de las orejas de perro? - Consultó mirándolos junto con Buyo.  
  
¡¿Qué?! - Dijeron Inuyasha y kagome mirándose y soltándose rojos de vergüenza.  
  
No pienses mal Sota - le pidió Kagome, pero Sota y Buyo entraron corriendo a la casa.  
  
Tu hermano está loco - dijo Inuyasha entrando a la casa aun sonrojado.  
  
Oye, tu tienes que volver a tu tiempo - recordó kagome.  
  
Pero Inuyasha vino para quedarse, incluso se sentó a almorzar.  
  
Así que tu amigo se quedará para el festival - consultó la mamá de Kagome.  
  
No, él se irá después de almorzar - contestó ella.  
  
Que buena anfitriona eres - dijo Sota sarcásticamente - no le hagas caso Inuyasha, lo que le pasa a mi hermana es que un chico de su preparatoria la invitó para el festival.  
  
Inuyasha quedó impactado, ni siquiera le importó que Kagome comenzara a perseguir a Sota; él creía que el único sujeto que estaba interesado en Kagome era Kouga, pero se enteró que hay otro n su tiempo, él tenía otro rival...  
  
¿Rival? Que demonios estoy pensando, Kagome no significa nada para mí, solo es mi amiga, ni eso, solo estoy con ella porque sirve para encontrar lo fragmentos de la perla - se auto convenció Inuyasha. Pero volvió a verla, ahora estaba ahorcando a sota... se veía tan linda... y Sota tan azul... ¡ TAN AZUL!  
  
Inuyasha miró asombrado mientras que el abuelo de Kagome intentaba separar a los hermanos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap. Manden reviws; mientras yo me despido hasta la próxima vez. 


	3. La mirada de Inuyasha, sorpresas y celos

¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Pero ahora con el tercer capitulo de este fanfinction que a petición del publico será más largo... casi se me olvida recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.  
  
CAP.3 El Festival  
  
- ¿ Y como es?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome buscaba algo en su ropero y él la veía sentado en la cama de ella.  
  
Al ver por la ventana se podía apreciar que pronto anochecía.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- contestó ella intrigada al no entender la pregunta.  
  
- Lo que estas buscando - explicó él al fijarse en el desorden que había dejado.  
  
- Es un kimono, para un festival hay que vestir ropa tradicional - dijo volviendo a la búsqueda de él - ¡lo encontré!  
  
Inuyasha logró divisar un hermoso traje lleno de elegantes y bellos diseños.  
  
- Sal, me lo tengo que probar - le pidió kagome.  
  
Él algo molesto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cambió de opinión y se volteó hacia Kagome.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es?- volvió a preguntarle pero esta vez su rostro mostraba una mirada entristecida.  
  
- ¿Es qué?- dijo sin entender Kagome.  
  
- Él sujeto que te llevará al festival- preguntó al nervioso Inuyasha.  
  
Se creo un incomodo silencio; Kagome miró algo sorprendida a Inuyasha, nunca imagino que él fuera capaz de preguntarle algo así ¿acaso Inuyasha estaría celoso?, pero él por lo general sólo tenía celos por Kouga que era un moustro.  
  
- Su nombre es Houyo, va en mi preparatoria, no es la primera vez que me invita a salir - contestó Kagome, algo avergonzada e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Y por qué no me lo habías contado - le preguntó acercándose a ella.  
  
- No creí que te importara - le dijo kagome apretando sus puños y sujetando con fuerza su kimono. Escuchaba que Inuyasha se acercaban, pero aun no se atrevía a verlo al rostro.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me quieres mirar?- dijo Inuyasha, que con sumo cuidado con su mano tomó el rostro de Kagome y hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?- pensó Kagome.  
  
Su mente se perdió en esos ojos dorados que la observaban de una forma especial, no era esa mirada indiferente sino una apasionada y dulce.  
  
Tal vez habrían permanecido por siempre, pero Kagome se sobresalto...  
  
- Inuyasha, te has convertido en un humano!- dijo ella rompiendo ese momento tan romántico (que tal vez puedo haberse convertido en un beso...)  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - él gritó al darse cuenta que sus garras y colmillos habían desaparecido - se me había olvidado que hoy habría luna nueva.  
  
- Inuyasha... - dijo Kagome - descuida aquí no te pasará nada malo.  
  
- No me refiero a eso... lo que sucede que le quería pegar a ese sujeto, Houyo- se lamentó él.  
  
- ¿Le querías golpear a Houyo?- preguntó incrédula Kagome, luego lo sacó de su habitación enojada- ¡aun con forma humana eres igual de bruto!  
  
- No sé por qué se enojo tanto- se preguntó Inuyasha bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la casa de Kagome, pero al salir contemplo maravillado las miles de luces de colores que adornaban el templo.  
  
Todo era como lo describió Kagome, las personas reían y jugaban, mientras que otras vendían y daban comida o premios; se escuchaba música. Tal vez Inuyasha jamás volvería a ver algo parecido, porque al fin de la búsqueda de los fragmentos nunca más tendría que volver a ese tiempo; sería un monstruo completamente y no recordaría a Kagome... a su querida Kagome.  
  
- ¿¡En que tonterías estoy pensando!? - se preguntó agitando su cabeza- siempre me sucede lo mismo por tener esta forma humana, tengo estas extrañas inseguridades y dudo sobre mis propósitos...  
  
- Pero que te pasó Inuyasha? - preguntó Sota que lo miraba asombrado.  
  
- No es nada, sólo por esta noche me volví humano- contestó sin mayor importancia.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Sota? -preguntó Kagome que salió de la casa.  
  
Inuyasha no la reconoció llevaba una ropa parecida a la de las princesas de los grandes castillos, pero a la vez era un poco más sencilla. Su cabello tenía una cinta que le sujetaba como si fuese un cintillo, y su rostro se veía más bello de lo común.  
  
- ¡Hermana mira lo que le pasó a Inuyasha!- dijo fascinado Sota.  
  
- Oye niño no molestes por tan poca cosa, mañana volveré a la normalidad- dijo con su tono normal de voz.  
  
- ¡¡Kagome!! - gritaron tres muchachas vestidas con kimono.  
  
- ¡Amigas, que bueno que pudieron venir!- las saludó Kagome.  
  
- Kagome, ¿quién es ese muchacho de cabello largo? - preguntó una de las tres.  
  
- AAAhhh sí... - dudó kagome sin saber que inventar.  
  
- Su nombre es Inuyasha, y es un amigo de mi hermana- dijo sota.  
  
- Que extraño nombre tiene- notó Yuki  
  
- ¿Tienes un problema con mi nombre?- preguntó enojado Inuyasha asustando a Yuki.  
  
- Por casualidad es este el chico violento que te rechazó- susurró una de las tres.  
  
- Te equivocas -rió nerviosa Kagome. Se había olvidado de que les había contando a sus amigas sobre Inuyasha.  
  
- ¡Higurashi!- saludó un joven agitando alegremente su mano y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Kagome.  
  
- ¡Houyo!- saludó Kagome.  
  
- Conque este es el famoso Houyo, no se ve muy fuerte... lo golpearé igual- se decidió Inuyasha.  
  
- Houyo lo siento mucho - se disculpó Kagome desconcertando a todos, incluso a Inuyasha - Pero llegó de visita un antiguo amigo mío, y como anfitriona debo preocuparme de llevarlo a conocer el festival; así que mis amigas te acompañaran - dijo kagome tomando a Inuyasha y alejándose con él.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este fue el capítulo más largo que se me ocurrió, manden muuuchos reviews por favor. Se despide hasta la próxima Mysao. 


	4. las malignas amigas de Kagome

¡¡Hola!!, Ahora les presento un nuevo capitulo de este fanfinction... espero que no se enojen por es corto. (ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece)  
  
CAP. 4 El Festival.  
  
-¿Me llevarás a conocer el festival?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado pero feliz.  
  
- Así es, lejos de mis amigas y del joven Houyo- contestó Kagome fríamente- no quiero que hagas nada malo o digas algo que me cause problemas.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que haría algo así?- dijo molesto Inuyasha deteniéndose.  
  
- Porque yo te conozco- contestó ella mirándolo y poniéndolo nervioso.  
  
-¿¡Cómo que me conoces!?- objetó Inuyasha - tú no sabes nada de mí Kagome.  
  
Ella entristeció, Inuyasha lo notó y se sintió culpable.  
  
- Discúlpame Kagome- dijo él - ya sabes como soy, me enojo por todo.  
  
- Inuyasha... -Kagome le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano- vamos, te mostraré el festival.  
  
Él asintió y los dos comenzaron a recorrer el templo.  
  
- Disculpa, ¿son solo amigos?- preguntó Yuki espiando a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Las otras dos estaban con Houyo.  
  
- Bueno eso es lo que ellos dicen... - era hora de que super Sota entrara en acción - ellos siempre de muestran lo contrario. A pesar que viven en tiem... quiero decir lugares distintos, mi hermana lo va a visitar aunque esté enferma (las famosas enfermedades de su abuelo).  
  
-¿Cómo dices?- dijo asombrada - es él, el chico que rechazó a Kagome, lo más probable es que haya venido a reconquistarla, lo mejor será que el joven Houyo vuelva al lado de Kagome- pensó la muchacha.  
  
- Eso es un juego - explicaba kagome- la idea es botar esas latas con esa pelota.  
  
- ¿Y que logro con eso?- preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
- Unos de esos peluches- indicó ella - son muy lindos.  
  
-¿Quieres uno?- preguntó un joven.  
  
- Houyo- lo reconoció Kagome sonrojándose por la propuesta.  
  
- De nuevo este tipo- pensó Inuyasha molesto, mientras Houyo pasaba una moneda y tomaba una pelota - ¡Ja! El muy débil botó solo cuatro latas.  
  
- Aquí tienes Higurashi- dijo Houyo pasándole un osito a Kagome.  
  
- ¡Es mi turno!- gritó enérgicamente Inuyasha tomando una pelota, pero volteó donde se encontraba Kagome- oye, ¿me prestas una moneda?  
  
Todos quedaron callados, si ese momento tuvo algo de romántico, créanme que se esfumó inmediatamente.  
  
- ¡Tú puedes Inuyasha!- lo animó Sota. Y por supuesto que Inuyasha botó todas las latas y se llevó un inmenso Oso de peluche.  
  
- ¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó a Kagome. Ella asintió - sujétalo- le dijo a Sota, el cual perdió el equilibrio por el tamaño del oso  
  
- Que abusivo- comentaron las amiguitas de kagome.  
  
- ¿Quieres comer algo?- le ofreció Houyo a kagome.  
  
- Pero este tipo no entiende que kagome está conmigo!!!!- pensó alterado Inuyasha.  
  
- ¿Heee...?- se sorprendió Kagome, pero se acordó de Inuyasha y lo miró. Él mostró una mueca de indiferencia y celos que dejaba mucho que decir.  
  
- Descuida Kagome- dijo una de sus amigas - junto con tu hermano le mostraremos el templo a tu amigo. Tú puedes ir con el joven Houyo tranquilamente.  
  
Y sin previo aviso, se llevaron a Inuyasha y a Sota a empujones (por cierto fue tan rápido que ni el mismísimo Inuyasha alcanzó a reaccionar).  
  
- Inuyasha... - dijo kagome mientras veía como se lo llevaban lejos de su lado.  
  
- Bueno, parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos- comentó Houyo con su típico buen humor.  
  
- Eso parece... - asintió aun preocupada por Inuyasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
- Así que tu nombre es nombre es Inuyasha- dijo una d las amigas de Kagome.  
  
- Sí- contestó él, lo habían sentado en una banca y para interrogarlo.  
  
Continuara....  
  
¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?, En el próximo capitulo viene el interrogatorio de las amigas de kagome, ¿qué les contestará Inuyasha?. Qué sucederá con Kagome... mejor me calló... ¡MADEN REVIEWS!  
  
Se despide MYSAO. 


End file.
